Unforgettable
by ashley-bug-hugs-trees
Summary: Complete: Lily Evans enjoyed the time spent with her stag. James felt the same about his doe. However, how will they react when they find that have really been spending time with each other.
1. Chapter One

_**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**_

_**So Settle in you believers, and even you muggles. Let yourself fly. - James Patterson The Lake House

* * *

**_

_**Prologue**_

_A small girl covers her ears at the sound of Lucius Malfoy's voice. Her fiery red hair hangs down her back in loose curls and her creamy skin is red with embarrassment._

"_You shouldn't even be here Mudblood." Lily Evens feels her eyes water with tears as a group of Slytherins surrounds her._

_James Potter rounds the corner at a run and waves his wand. Lily's wand is shaking violently in her hand, her emerald eyes flashing with rage and pain. James's eyes fill with rage as he spots a fellow Gryffindor in the middle. He raises his wand and soon he is pushing his way through._

"_Malfoy! Pick on someone your own size!"_

_At that moment a small greasy haired boy aims his wand at Lily. James waves his wand and soon the crowd of jeering Slytherins has parted, although not on their own accord. James runs toward the fallen girl and his eyes darken dangerously. Lily looks up and catches her breath. The tall, well tall for his age, boy reaches down to her as she looks into his kind hazel eyes, eyes that are filled with worry._

"_Evens?" Lily stands up and jerks her hand out of James's._

"_Shove off Potter!"_

"_What? Why? I just wanted an excuse to hex them!"

* * *

_

_**Chapter One: Lily's Stag and James's Doe**_

Lily Evens sighs as she pushes back that memory from her first year. _Get a grip on yourself!_ Lily pulls on a pair of cut off denim shorts that stop halfway up her thighs, and grins as she pulls her hair back into a messy ponytail. She pulls on an emerald green tank top that grazes the top of her cut offs before pulling out her wand.

"I'm seventeen!"

"Lily!"

"Coming!"

Petunia looks at the tall teen in front of her. His black glasses seem to suite him, and he runs a hand through his already messy hair.

"How long has your family lived here James?"

"We moved here a week ago. My father… well" James trails off not sure how to explain this to a muggle, and sister of his one true love, Lily Evans.

"How is it you know Lily, James?"

James Potter grins his hazel eyes lighting up, relieved at the change in conversation.

"We go to school…"

"You're a… A… Oh my…"

James looks at her in concern.

"Are you ok Ms. Evans?" She nods her eyes flashing with fear and anger.

"Not anymore. And it will soon be Mrs. Dursley!"

"So is Lily…?"

James feels his mouth go dry as Lily walks in the room. Their eyes meet and to his surprise Lily blushes before…

"What are you doing here?"

"I live next door."

"Merlin!"

"Wow, Lilly that's original."

"Shut your cake…"

"LILY EVANS! Don't you dare finish that! What if Vernon hears you?"

"Sod off Petunia!"

With that Lily slams the door on her way out, as she heads toward her woods.

_**Lily's Point Of View

* * *

**_

The nerve of that… Well what is he? I, Lily Evans, don't blush around James… Why did I call him that? It's my birthday… I decided to sit down on a rock and I wave my wand. The rock is covered in cushions and I smile. I like being able to perform magic now. A twig snaps to my right and I hold my wand at the ready and then relax as a handsome stag enters the forest. I smile, my stag, that's what I call him, even though I have only had him for a week. He walks toward me and I let out a squeal before jumping up and running toward him. He stops as my arms go around him and I can almost swear that he chuckles.

**_James's Point of View

* * *

_**

I excused myself politely, saying that I had to go help my parents unpack, although from what I could tell this muggle hated me as soon as I said I... was well a wizard, so I run outside and then into the woods. I transform into a stag and off I go to find Lily. I walk to her clearing and sure enough there she is. I still have a hard time believe Lily is real. What surprises me even more is to find, that her skin, despite the hours outdoors, is still wonderfully creamy. Her eyes snap around and I realize that I must have stepped on a twig. Giving up I slowly walk into the clearance. I stop as she squeals and jumps up. She must know, but I was wrong she runs toward me and flings her arms around me. Her breath feathers across my neck, causing me to chuckle softly.

**_Normal Point of View

* * *

_**

"You came!"

Lily closes her eyes as she begins to feel at ease around the stag, her stag. She giggles as the stag nuzzles her neck. Lily lets him go but she walks with him to her rock. James notes with amusement she has turned the rock into a unique but cozy chair. He lies down beside the rock but is surprised to see Lily wave her wand and transform the rock back into a rock. Lily sits down beside the stag and leans against him, her head against his neck.

"I've missed you. I have some good news though."

James nuzzles her neck, pleased to see she trusts him, and pleased that she is sitting with him.

"I made head girl! Can you believe it! I'm so excited, I can dock points from other houses, but only if they deserve it. Although Slytherin would deserve it."

_**James's Point of View

* * *

**_

Imagine Lily dreaming of docking points, and from Slytherin no less. I never would have guessed. And head girl, well she will be surprised to know that, her stag as she calls me, has made head boy.

"I really should name you… but that doesn't feel right." And why not?

"How about… James." Why my name? I feel myself grin slightly as I nuzzle her. She wants to use my name.

"Why James? He may be a git… but he is a handsome git, I've been so terrible to him. I…" I move my head so I can look down into her eyes.

"He's wonderful, perfect even, but I… well I'm you know." Is that what she thinks? I notice her eyes are closed and waiting a bit I allow myself to become James. She snuggles into my arms and my heart soars as she mumbles my name. Does she want the stag or me? Probably the stag, of course the stag is me. Merlin! Just look at her. How can she do this to me? She thinks I am perfect and that because she's muggle born… Did she ask for me?

"James…" Yes she did! What's wrong though?

"I…" I watch as her face contorts and bloody hell she has a tight grip.

**_Normal Point of View_

* * *

**

James's arms tighten around Lily as she begins to tremble. His lips graze her forehead as she reaches for him. "Oh Lily." James looks around him helplessly and then grimaces as his name is called. Brushing another soft kiss on her lips, he stands up and waves his wand so a pillow blankets her head.

"Congratulations, my sweet Lily."

**_Lily's Point Of View

* * *

_**

My eyes flutter open as I feel the warmth of my stag leaving, but surly stags don't have arms? Alone, as usual Lily Evans is alone, I will lose my stag I am afraid when I go to Hogwarts. Alone, that is truly what I am.

_**Normal Point of View

* * *

**_

James walks back to his home as Lily wakes up, feeling alone. She shivers but touches the pillows her head is on. With a laugh she transforms into a doe and trots off toward the Potter's home. James chucks a rock at Sirius and sighs.

"Listen Padfoot…" He turns and catches his breath.

Coming out of the woods is a snow-white doe with startling green eyes. James feels his heart still as he recognizes the doe, his doe. Sirius turns toward the doe and she shies away.

"Padfoot!"

"Sorry Prongs."

"Cover for me." Sirius nods and walks inside while muttering.

**_James's Point of View_

* * *

**

There she is, my doe. Now of course I know that I am somewhat obsessed with her, but she is there for me. It's been a week since I saw her, that day we first moved back here. I find myself walking to her as she walks toward me. She nuzzles my hand as I lead her toward a small pond.

"Lily… I was made head boy! Evans… er… well your namesake. She will have a fit." To my utter amazement the doe seems to giggle. A doe does not giggle, unless she is an Ani… No way. Although she does have Lily's eyes.

"Well, do you want to meet her tonight? Who? My Lily, she is the only one for me…" I wonder though, could this doe be Lily? I doubt it… but then again who knows… I am after all her stag.

**_Lily's Point Of View

* * *

_**

He loves me? James Potter, Quiditch god, well if you asked him, but me Mudblood Evans?

"What do you say? Sweet Lily?" His eyes look into mine and I nearly swoon. Okay why did I nod? Am I crazy? He wants to take me to see me!

James looks at me rather funny and then grins as he runs his hands over my, sides. He lays his face against my neck and I nuzzle him before he pulls away and breaks into a run.

"Tonight!"

**_Normal Point of View_

* * *

**

Later that night Lily slips out of her house and pulls her cloak around her tightly. She moves through the woods behind her house. She holds her wand at the ready and mutters. "Lumos!" The tip flares and offers her a small source of light. James watches Lily as she whispers, "Nox!" His eyes adjust, before walking toward her, in stag form of course.

"James?"

Lily turns and finds herself staring at her stag. Her arms go around his neck and he can feel her heart beating wildly against his own. The stag nuzzles Lily, while keeping a close eye out for a black shaggy dog.

"You're here! I… I keep dreaming of Voldemort." The stag nuzzles Lily once again as her tears begin to soak his fur. She sniffles and without knowing why she begins to tell her story to James.

"It was in my second year when it happened. Voldemort attacked my family. He used an unforgivable curse on my family. I still can't speak it…" At which point James, nuzzles her neck once more. "… I… he killed them in front of me. I watched; I had no choice because Malfoy's father made me. He held my head in his hands and forced me to watch." Lily shudders at the memory and James paws the ground in anger.

"Petunia, well she hates me, she calls me a freak, because, well maybe I am. James Potter seems to think so. I have you and James, although in a weird way but there you go. What am I do? I leave in a week for my true home, but then I will lose you…"

The stag pushes Lily behind him as a black dog walks toward them. Her eyes widen in fear, but she soon laughs.

"Your harmless. Defiantly not a werewolf, thank God I pay attention in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Lily steps around from the stag, which looks impressed. She smiles as she continues in a soft but lyrical voice.

"Who do you belong to?" Sirius looks at James confused, but he bares his teeth at Lily who steps back toward the stag. James sends Sirius a warning look who only grins.

Lily sighs and hugs her stag one last time. "Goodbye My friend."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay this is my first Lily and James fic, but who is to say that she is not an Animagus? At any rate please review, but try not to flame... it burns really it does! 


	2. Chapter Two

**_Chapter Two: Homecoming_**

_**I don't own Harry Potter!**_

**Lily's Point of View**

* * *

"Bye Petunia!" Why do I even care? She is the worst sort of muggle! At any rate I open the door and drag my trunk outside. Now I am really screwed! I need a car, or at least a few muggle friends. Where was I? Oh right, now off to school or should I say home! I wished James was here, wait I mean my stag! "Oi! Evans!" Lily my name is Lily!

"What do you want?" I turn around and there he is. James Potter, the one person who I don't want to see me like this.

**James's Point of View**

* * *

Now why does she look so unhappy to see me? Oh right! I'm not in stag form now am I? My dad looks at me funny. "You know her James?" I nod and to my utter embarrassment my dad grins and walks over to Lily.

"Why it must be the lovely Lily Evans we hear so much about. I'm Chris and this is my wife Christina."

Why did he do that? Lily looks over at me and a small smirk curves her lips. I know that look, and it means that she has the upper hand for once. Thanks Dad.

"Mr. And Mrs. Potter, how wonderful to meet you."

**Normal Point Of View**

* * *

Christina Potter looks at Lily warmly and notices the smirk. _Ah James must prank her! Just like Chris did me._ Her deep blue eyes look over Lily. Lily has on a deep green shirt with long sleeves under a solid black shirt, a pair of faded hip-huggers with holes in the knees, and black flip-flops. Her curly red hair is pulled up in a messy bun with a few strands framing her naked face. Lily drops her eyes; embarrassed at the looking over she is receiving.

"How is it that you met our… er… Charming James." Lily snorts and then blushes. Chris Potter grins as Lily glances over to James and then back at his parents with an all too innocent smile.

"James, being the perfect "Gentleman", found himself absolutely enchanted with my eyes, so naturally he turned my hair the same shade." Christina gives her husband a sharp look as Chris looks over his son with a proud look on his face.

"Well Lily, Chris did the same thing with me, so naturally I decided to hate him then and there." At Lily's shocked and pleased expression James relaxes and smiles. Chris grins at his son before dragging him away from the two bonding women.

* * *

After running through the magical barrier separating platforms nine and ten, a prefects meeting, sorting, welcome fest, and a few pranks; mostly from James, both Lily and James walk toward Dumbledor's office. James looks over to Lily and notes that even though she is wearing the typical long black robes of Hogwarts, her eyes seem to shine more than ever. Lily glances over toward James and he grins.

"James..."

"I… what? I didn't even say anything."

Lily snorts but her eyes give her away. _I would actually say yes this time. That's how bloody tired I am. Wow that didn't hurt, but the bloody prat pranked a few first years! _

"Like I was going to say Evans, I am sorry for the prank."

"Why say you're sorry to me?"

"I… did you call me James?" Lily nods and then looks up as she sings out a password.

"Sugar Quills." The door opens and James looks at Lily surprised.

"What?"

James and lily steps on the bottom stair and waits until it brings them to Dumbeldor's office and they walk inside.

"Ah! Please have a seat." Lily and James sit down and listen avidly to the headmaster's instructions.

"I have decided that we should have a school dance. Any ideas?" Lily begins to talk for the pair of them while James looks at her shocked.

"I thought that we could have a dance around… James?"

"Oh uh…" Lily giggles well aware that is not acting like her normal self.

"How about…" Lily trails off as if calculating. "… Halloween? That way _Everyone_ can be there."

"Perfect idea Ms. Evans. Now seeing as how James is completely dumfounded, I believe I should show you to your dorms."

Lily laughs and nudges James. He stands up and follows her out of the office. The gentle headmaster leads them through the halls until they reach a picture of a boy and girl in very old-fashioned robes, the first head boy and head girl.

"You can pick a password now."

"Right then, James? How about Midnight Meetings?"

Lily rolls her eyes at James shocked silence before walking into the room. Her eyes widen at the small but cozy common room. An overstuffed chair that has a table beside it with a lamp, perfect for reading, which is turned toward fire, begs for someone to sink down into, clad in a deep red with a gold blanket tossed over the back is what catches Lily's attention. James looks over in time to see her sink down into the chair and close her eyes. He grins and sits down on a couch facing the fire and smiles softly.

"Night Lily."

* * *

**Please Review**... and yes this si a new chapter from the orginal, but someone pointed out that I was moving to fast. 


	3. Chapter Three

**_Chapter Three: Moonlit Walks_**

Lily sighs as she sits on a log by the lake. A month of being head girl has taken it toll on her. Her eyes have lost some of their sparkle and have gained some maturity. Lily brings her knees up to her chest, unaware of the full moon, as she becomes lost in her thoughts, not noticing the werewolf approaching her. _I'm so tired, and those bloody Marauders don't make it any better. What's got into Potter though? Ever since sixth year he has been acting different. I know that he doesn't hex Snape, well not around me at any rate. I just… He's stopped bothering me. I kinda miss it. James Potter, what have you done to me?_

**Lily's Point Of View**

* * *

Before I know what's happening I draw my wand and turn toward the noise coming from behind me. What I see scares me to the very core. A werewolf runs toward me and all I can see is the moon reflecting in his eyes, and his gleaming teeth. "Oh my…" I forgot it was the full moon. I tell myself to run but instead I seem to be frozen and then that's when I see him.**James's Point Of View**

* * *

Why isn't she running? I nod at Sirius as I run toward Lily. I see the fear in her eyes as I push Remus away from her. He moves for her again and I push him away harder and he bears his teeth at me, but Sirius takes up the fight. I turn to look at Lily but my view is blocked by the cool flame, she calls her hair. Her heart beats wildly against mine as she trembles. I want to transform so bad, just to hold her and assure her she is safe. Instead I nuzzle her neck. "James… you're here. I thought I had lost you." I've always been here Lily, every night. I nuzzle her one more time, but she is looking in my eyes. "James?" I nod as her fingers traces the white fur around my face, shaped like glasses. Another howl sounds and this seems to bring Lily to her senses, seeing how she runs toward the safety of the castle.**Lily's Point Of View**

* * *

My eyes flutter open as I feel someone's arms around me. I snuggle into them as someone pulls me against them.**James's Point Of View**

* * *

I pull the warm body toward me as I breath in the intoxicating scent of apples and cinnamon, Lily Evans. My eyes open and I smile as I hold the red head close to me. She is real, but how?**Normal Point Of View**

* * *

Lily opens her eyes the next morning to find James Potter holding onto her. She pushes him away from her and his eyes open.

"How did you get…?"

He smirks as her words trail off. Lily's eyes widen as she looks around the room she is in. Every available space is covered with Red and Gold, stolen snitches, and Quiditch posters.

"More like how did you end up in my room Lily."

Lily blushes as she looks down at her clothes. She is wearing her robes from the previous night and they are torn slightly from her run toward the castle. James however appears rested and quite comfortable in black boxers.

"Potter?"

"Call me James."

"I'm sorry about… What happened?"

"I was hoping you could say that."

"The last thing I remember is running into our common room."

James nods his head but pretends to go back to sleep as Lily walks out of his room. His eyes open as a triumphant grin spreads across his face. That night, after studying for N.E.W.T.S., awarding detentions, and in general classes, Lily, unaware of James in the room, softly begins to sing. (A/N: Okay the song she is singing is by Wings, My Love.) James feels himself drawn into the song, and for that night Lily sings him to sleep. The rest of the week went much the same, James would come in to find Lily singing a deeply touching song, but on Friday this didn't happen. James walks in and is greeted with silence.

"Evans? Lily?"

**James's Point Of View**

* * *

Obviously she isn't here, just my luck. After checking her room I pull out a slightly crumbled piece of parchment that is folded up. I find my invisibility cloak before touching my wand to the map. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." I should say The Marauder's map. Sure enough, as I knew it would, lines begin to stretch across the map and soon dozens of names are walking across the map. I scan it and find one name not moving, Lily Evans. I look closer and notice she is not alone but surrounded by several Slytherins, and I, James Potter, Lily's stag, run toward the group.**Lily's Point Of View**

* * *

I glare at Malfoy as he smirks. "What are you doing here Mudblood?" Now that is it, I hate that word, of course it the word that holds me back from Po… James. "Now Malfoy, I don't want to have to send you to the hospital wing." I smirk at him, although deep down I wish that James would get here. I feel like a fool for all those times I told him to sod off for helping me, truth was I needed him, but couldn't show it. Malfoy grabs my robes and shoves me against a tree, as I feel a curse hit me.**Normal Point Of View**

* * *

James runs toward the group, still dressed in his Quiditch robes. What he finds makes him furious. Lily is down on the ground, her eye is black, her robes are torn, but worse of all is the deep gash across her face.

"Oi! Malfoy!"

James takes careful aim and before long all the Slytherins are limping, or being dragged, to the hospital wing.

**James's Point Of View**

* * *

My sweet Lily. I kneel down next to her and pull her in my arms. "Lily. I'm here now." That being said, I swirl my cloak over us, I can't help but grin at being under my invisibility cloak with Lily... I settle down for what could be a long wait, watching Lily sleep.**Lily's Point Of View**

* * *

I open my eyes and find that James Potter is holding me to him. I shove my hair back and to my relief it is still the same flame red color. I notice he is sleeping and then I snuggle closer to him. His eyes open and look into mine. "Lily? Are you ok?" I nod and then I tuck my face against his chest. His arms feel so good and for a moment I can forget that we are enemies, well more like opposites. I feel his hand stroking my hair and without knowing what I'm doing. I softly begin to cry.**James's Point Of View**

* * *

I realize that Lily is crying and for once I feel unsure of myself. She looks up at me and I realize her lips are inches from mine. Her warm breath flutters across my cheek and her eyes look at me curiously. How can her eyes be so many different shades of green? I run a finger down her cheek and under her chin, before lowering my lips to hers.**Normal Point Of View**

* * *

Lily parts her lips under James's lips as he nips at her bottom lip. His tongue gently toys with her own, but at her strangled moan, James deepens the kiss as he allows his hand to cup her neck. Sirius and Remus walk by the tree and hear Lily's strangled moan.

"What you reckon that was Moony?"

"I'm sure, that it is none of our business Padfoot." Although Remus does take a step toward the tree. He nudges Sirius and points out a lone foot, a foot that appears to be unattached to anything.

"Oi! Prongs!"

Sirius yanks of the cloak causing Lily and James to break apart. Sirius grins at Lily while she glares at him. Remus looks down and mumbles out an apology to James and Lily.

"So how is our lilyflower?"

"Don't call me that Black!" Lily stands up and aims her wand at Sirius.

"Lily!"

"What you come to my rescue, so that your friends can laugh at me Potter? I just started to trust you and now…"

Remus walks over to Lily and puts a calming hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Lily."

"Why don't the lot of you just sod off!"

**James's Point Of View**

* * *

I watch as Lily runs off and I glare at Sirius. "Thanks for the help Padfoot." Sirius looks down and apologizes. I look at Remus and notice he is walking away. "Moony!" He looks at me and realizes that I am not mad at him. After a very filling and might I say peaceful supper, of course most of the Slytherins was inside the infirmary. How did that happen? I trudge back to the heads room ready for a bath and my bed. Sometimes helping out Moony has its downside. I walk in, and find a piece of parchment attached to my door. "Accio Parchment." It flies into my hand and I read it, but not without a smile. "Potter, I'm going out for awhile, and don't follow me. I'm hoping to… Just don't follow me. You might scare him off. Evans." How could I scare me off?

* * *

**To My reviewers:**

**I am sorry that this was taken down…. Thank you for being so patient. **


	4. Chapter Four

**_Chapter Four: Shocking Transformations_**

**Lily's Point of View

* * *

**

That arrogant prat! Right when I think I can trust him! I almost thanked him! Okay I need to calm down, so I decide to wave my wand and nice plumb pillow and blanket appear on the lake's shore. I settle down and bring my knees up to my chest as my temper begins to fade. This lake has always calmed me. I rather love a nice storm and tonight I am in the mood for one. I hear a twig snap on my right and I hold my wand at the ready. As a flash of lightening crawls across the sky, my grip loosens on my wand as I see him. My stag. He walks into the clearing, holding his head proudly. The sky turns dark, save for his hazel eyes. The white of chest stands out against his dark coat.

**James's Point of View

* * *

**

Maybe it's just me, but Lily does look stunning in the coming storm. The wind whips her hair away from her face reveling the high cheeks bones and tender looking skin that I love so much. I wait as she takes a step toward me, her cloak being pulled away from her body. She places a hand on my neck before crying out and clinging to me. My sweet Lily. Her heart hammers wildly against mine as I nuzzle her neck. "James?" Her eyes meet mine as I nod. "I have something to tell you. I'm an Animagus." Now that is interesting. She takes a step back from me and I snort which earns a grin from her. "Don't think I can do it? Well I can, just…" I step toward her and nuzzle her neck once more. Her hands run along my side nearly causing me to groan. "Please watch me?" Her words come out in a whisper as she transforms herself. Her hair turns the most brilliant shade of white I have ever seen, and before I realize it my doe is staring back at me.

**Lily's Point of View

* * *

**

I hold my breath as my stag watches me. He takes a step toward me and I move toward him. He nuzzles my neck and then cantors off. Does he want me to follow him?

**James's Point of View

* * *

**

Lily Evans is my doe. That amazes me. Her coat is virginal white, and that does not escape me, how could it? My sweet Lily is untouched. I turn to look behind me and she cantors toward me. She rests her head against my neck and knickers softly. The next moment she is back in her human form and has her arms around me. "I'm so glad you still trust me!" But will you trust me? How will you feel when I show you my secret? I step back away from her and her eyes fill with tears. "James?" I paw the ground nervously before revealing myself. I watch as her eyes widen as I turn back into my human form.

**Lily's Point of View

* * *

**

Sweet Lord! James is none other than Potter! "Lily?" He takes a step toward me and I find that I am unable to move. The rain begins to fall suddenly, causing me to smile. I do love storms, more to the point, I love being in a storm. His eyes look into mine and for a moment I even forget the storm raging around us. James, my stag, is none other than the one guy who has always held my attention. I shiver as his fingers stroke down my cheek and then gently clasp my chin.

**Normal Point of View

* * *

**

James waits until Lily manages to look into his eyes. She smiles weekly as her cheeks heat up with embarrassment. James smiles as he pulls her to him.

"Evans?"

"Don't..."

James's eyes soften then as her arms wrap around him. Lily smiles into his neck as James lets her go long enough to wrap a cloak around them, not just any cloak but his invisibility cloak.

"Alright Lily, now you know my secret."

"But why James?"

"I... What about you?"

"To be near you."

"I... What?"

Sirius, Remus, and Peter look outside their dorm window trying to find James.

"Did you see him yet Moony?"

"Not yet Padfoot. Has Lily come back yet?"

"Nope, let's go look for him."

"Fine grab his cloak. Wormtail stay here."

The pudgy boy nods as he half-heartedly goes back to looking for the couple. Sirius flicks his wand and James trunk opens. He mutters to himself and soon Remus turns around to glare at an empty-handed Sirius.

"Well?"

"It's not here Moony."

"Then we go without it."

The two friends nod as they hurry down the stairs and into the storm.

**James's Point of View

* * *

**

"To be near you." "I... What?" What does she mean, "to be near me"? She is always near me. Her eyes look away as she buries her face against my chest. "I..." Lily is nervous! Now that is something. Of course I can't tell her why I do what I do each month. "I can't face you as Evans anymore James." Her eyes seek out mine and for the first time I am rendered speechless. They are searching mine, for what? So instead I try to be smooth, but well even I can hear the tremble in my voice. "Face me as Lily then."

* * *

**To My reviewers:**

**I am sorry that this got taken off in the first place, please review and thanks for your understanding! **

**Okay To explain a few things:**

**I choose for Lily to be a white doe for many reasons. One it is a literary symbol. Two Lily strikes me as the white type and Three, and this is important, James has been on a quest to get Lily.**

**2. I know this moving fast, but there is a reason for it… I don't want to ruin it… oh and they are in their seventh year.**


	5. Chapter Five

**_Chapter Five: Secrets and Detention_**

**Lily's Point Of View**

* * *

"Face me as Lily then." I find myself looking into James's eyes and for once I notice that he is not being cheeky, but he is serious. I nod as my voice comes out in a tremble. "Then face me as James, not as Potter." James nods and I nearly swoon as a smile breaks across his face. He lightly brushes his lips against mine as two voices break the silence.

"Oy! Prongsie! Are you out here mate?"

Anything but Sirius Black, James groans and then places a finger over his lips and motions for me to walk with him. I nod and for once I feel a small surge of adrenaline as we walk past Remus and Sirius. James looks down at me and smiles as I cover my mouth to keep from laughing. I cling to James as he leads me into the Forbidden Forest and pulls off the silvery cloak. "James…" He grins at me and then transforms into a stag.

**James's Point of View**

* * *

I watch as Lily transforms into a doe, a white doe. Our eyes meet and she steps closer to me and nuzzles my neck causing me to paw the ground as I nuzzle her neck. Lily looks at me and with a nod we cantor softly out of the forest. Lily snickers as Remus lowers his wand and smiles. "James you prat!" I wait for a moment and Lily walks to me. Remus smiles in greeting and gently pats Lily's side. Now normally this wouldn't bother me, but seeing as Lily is my… wait what are we?**Normal Point of View**

* * *

James, the stag, gently pushes Remus from Lily causing Sirius to laugh. James sighs and transforms back to himself but shakes his head at Lily. Remus looks at him and then back at the doe.

"Touchy tonight aren't we Prongs?"

"It's not that Moony, but can you keep a secret?"

Lily paws the ground nervously and James places hand on her neck, which calms her down. Remus and Sirius exchange looks and then nod.

"Of course we can Prongs. Now what is it?"

James turns and looks at Lily. She nods and James moves his hand from her neck as she transforms back into her human form. Remus and Sirius both drop their mouths and stare at Lily. James puts an arm around her and draws her close.

"You can close your mouth now guys."

Lily giggles and then blushes as James kisses her cheek. Remus shakes his head while Sirius keeps staring.

"You're a… Your James's…"

"Yes. I'm an Animagus. Yes I am James's doe. No I am not registered. I'm not sure what I am to James."

James turns and looks at Lily. He shakes his head and then grins.

"So now can I ask you something "Moony"?"

"Sure."

"Are you a werewolf?"

Now three sets of eyes stare at Lily, who shrugs.

"I guessed it in our second year."

"You kept it quite this long?"

"Of course. Remus you are a wonderful guy, just because you have a problem every month doesn't mean that you should be treated any different, even if you are a Marauder. And besides, your boggart gave it away third year."

"Thank you Lily. How did you become…?"

"I…uh… Well you see I uh…"

"EVANS, LUPIN, POTTER, BLACK! MY OFFICE NOW!"

James links his fingers with Lily's.

"Welcome to the Marauders."

**Lily's Point of View

* * *

**

Great now my head of house is furious with me. I like Professor McGonagall and all. I mean she is the one teacher at Hogwarts that I look up to, but I have never been in trouble before. Remus and Sirius only groan before walking toward the irate teacher. James on the other hand draws me closer to him and leans down to whisper in my ear. "You'll be fine Lily." God, why do I like his voice like that? So soft and husky, with just a touch of warmth.

**James's Point of View

* * *

**

Wow did Lily really just lean into me? And willingly? What is Lily to me? I know what she means to me. I love her simply put, but does she feel the same. Her head leans against my shoulder and reminds me that she is there. "Alright Lily?" "POTTER!" Why does she always assume the worst of me? "Coming Minnie!" Lily giggles softly and then puts on a stern face. I take a closer look and realize that this is the first time Lily has been in Minnie's bad graces.

**Normal Point of View

* * *

**

The four students sit down in hard, straight-backed chairs. Professor McGonagall allows her eyes to soften as she takes in the nervous Head Girl.

"Evans, explain yourself."

"You see Professor I uh…"

Remus and Sirius groan loudly. Lily casts her eyes down and clenches her fists.

"Go on Evans. You four, are in enough trouble."

"I can't tell you."

"EVANS!"

"I'm sorry professor, but I can't tell you."

"Alright then 20 points from Gryffindor, for each of you."

At her words the room explodes, not from the Marauders, but from Lily. James, Sirius, and Remus watch in shock as Lily begins to rant at the professor.

"But... Professor! That's 80 points!"

"I'm aware of that Evans."

"You can't… Don't punish everyone for…"

"Yes, I am afraid I can. I expected better out of you."

"I… Bloody Hell! Professor!" **(A/N: Who's to say Lily doesn't have a temper when it comes to teachers?)**

The three Marauders gasp as Lily curses.

"Evans! Don't make me take more points away from you!"

Lily sits down and folds her arms over her chest. James runs a hand through his already messy hair before interrupting.

"Professor."

"Yes Potter?"

"It's my fault that Lily was the grounds at night."

"James…"

"No Lily. She has a right to know."

"Very well go on then Potter."

"Well Minnie, can I call you that? I was planning a prank, a bloody... er sorry, anyways Sirius was helping me, when Lily came along. After indulging us with her lovely temper, Remus showed up. Now we had just calmed her down, and then you came along."

"Is that true Evans?"

"No! I…" Lily turns and looks at Remus, who glances down but nods.

"Professor, I'm an Animagus."

"You're not registered!"

"I just became one, I have my papers to turn in right here." Lily reaches in her robes and pulls out the forms. The stern professor relaxes and then sighs. Her lips quirk, as she notices James softly holding Lily's hand. _About time!_ She nods and indicates for them to leave.

"Okay then. No points will be taken, however…" The four teens wait.

"You will serve detention until the holidays. Oh and Potter? Win tomorrow."

James grins as he leads the others back to the common room. Lily rolls her eyes before walking toward the heads dormitories. Sirius grins cheekily at James, while Remus only grins.

"About bloody time you git!"

"Look me and Evans… Lily…"

"Prongs, no need. Go talk to her, oh, and try not to be a prat." Remus grins as James strolls to his room.

* * *

Please review!


	6. Chapter Six

**_Chapter Six: What are we?_**

**Normal Point of View**

* * *

Lily turns a corner as she hears James call out for her. "Lily!" She stops and turns and for once feels oddly nervous around James. He starts to run a hand through his hair and then decides to drop his hand. James makes it to her and clears his throat.

"Lily." She looks up, her emerald eyes meeting his hazel eyes.

"James." He grins and Lily laughs.

"What's wrong with us? Come on, let's get back to our common room."

The two remain in a tense silence before reaching the portrait. Lily can only smile as she thinks about what the first head boy and girl must have been like.

"Midnight Meetings."

They walk into their common room and Lily immediately heads for her chair. James follows her and sits down across from her.

**James's Point of View**

* * *

I sit down across from Lily and wait as she settles down into her chair. I am nervous, but Merlin look at her! I am still reeling, not only is Lily my doe, but she kept my secret. I thought that she would for sure let it all out, but no. "Face me as James." How hard can that be? Ok, well maybe it could be difficult. Looks like I will have to stop hexing Snape. Who am I kidding? I'll just wait until Lily is not around.

"James?" How can she say my name like that? Oh right focus here mate!

"Lily I…" She holds up hand. Now is the time when I should get nervous. I look and I am shocked to find that Lily's eyes are a very deep green. I can lose myself in those eyes. Oh right she wants to say something. Lily is my doe. Life never ceases to amaze me.

**Lily's Point of View**

* * *

Ok Evans get it together. How can I tell him what I am feeling? I mean sure I kept his secret, but really it would only do more damage t o Remus if I said anything. James is my stag. Wait a minute! That would mean that I did not dream about someone holding me, it was real! Wow! I look up and there is the reason I… what do I feel?

"Lily I…" I hold up my hand and he stops talking. Ok, I know that is unfair, but I have to say what I am feeling. His eyes look hurt for a moment, and I suddenly feel guilty for the way I have treated him. Okay here goes.

"James wait. I…" Bloody hell! Just say it Lily. You are sorry.

**James's Point of View**

* * *

"James wait. I…" She trails off and I notice that she is having a hard time talking. Her face really is cute the way she is blushing. Wait a minute. Lily does not blush around me. Ok there was that one time when I was over at her house. She takes my hand and I gently squeeze her hand. Now I am sacred. This is not the Lily I know.

"I'm sorry." Great she hates… wait did she just apologize to me? What's wrong with Lily?

"Sorry?" She nods and I admire the golden tints of her hair, Lily looks down and then takes a deep breath. Oh I get it she is sorry that we kissed! I stand up and let go of her hand before walking in front of the fire. I feel myself getting mad, how can she be sorry?

**Normal Point of View**

* * *

"James…?" He only ignores her and Lily looks down. Her next sentence is so soft that he can barely hear, but he does.

"I'm sorry that I said I hated you." James stops his furious pacing and looks over at the beautiful red head.

"What?" Lily looks up and James is shocked to find her eyes are moist.

"Lily don't cry…"

"No. I am sorry that I lied to you and myself. I never hated you James, if anything I was afraid." James sits down across from her again, and takes her hand.

"Afraid of what?"

**Lily's point of View**

* * *

What am I afraid of? I close my eyes and the answer is painful but truthful. I don't want to lose anyone I love. My dreams… I know that they are just that, but James is there, and I lose him. I feel his hand under my chin and at his gentle touch I open my eyes.

"Lily? What are you afraid of?" Of losing you.

"I'm afraid that I will lose you."

**James's Point of View**

* * *

"I'm afraid that I will lose you." I take a closer look and I realize that her eyes are haunted. Without knowing what I am doing, maybe it's the shocked of Lily admitting she doesn't want to lose me; I pull her close to me. I feel her tears begin to fall; okay to be fair I feel her shoulders shaking. I allow my hand to tangle gently in her hair as I try to calm her down.**Lily's Point of View**

* * *

James is holding me so close and I find that this is where I need to be. I have to tell him. My dreams, Voldemort killing James and then trying to kill our child. I can only cry now as I bury my face into his chest. This feels so right, what if I lose him?

"You won't lose me Lily. I promise." I can only nod as he tilts my face toward his. I find myself drowning in those warm eyes of his even as he asks me the one question I can't answer.

"What are we Lily?" I can only kiss him with as much emotion as possible. What are we? I'm scared of what we are. James breaks our kiss and wipes away my tears. "Come on Lily. What are we?" I swallow and James lips crush against mine as I give him my answer. "A stag and a doe."

* * *

Okay I know... long update right? Sorry about that, but I was stuck. However the juices are flowing so to speak... lol anywhoo! I promise my updates will come sooner... I thought about ending it there but I decided nope, I mean that was too easy... So let me know what you think I should do! Please reveiw!


	7. Chapter Seven

**_Chapter Seven: I pay attention_**

**Normal Point of View**

* * *

Lily opens her eyes the next morning and stretches, as a smile breaks across her face. She sits up and walks into the bathroom, not noticing James is in the shower. Lily grins and takes off her clothes.

"I am in love with James Potter!" She laughs and steps in the shower. James grins and closes his eyes as the door opens.

"Well my doe, if I had…" Lily lets out a scream and blushes furiously.

"JAMES!" He only shakes his head and then stiffens as Lily leans against him.

"Lily… I… uh…" She smirks and lays her head on his chest.

"Well this is awkward." James lets out a chuckle and opens his eyes.

"Yes, but you do have a beautiful form." Lily only blushes.

"I can feel your form James." Now James blushes as he reaches out for a towel.

"I was done anyways. I'll walk you to breakfast." Lily nods and suddenly feels cold as James gets out of the shower.

She shakes her head and then reaches for her shampoo and takes her bath. James grips the counter, trying to get the image of Lily in the shower out of his mind. The subtle fragrance of apples and lilies fill the room and James brushes his teeth before hurrying out of the room. Lily opens the door that leads to her room and gets ready for the day.

* * *

James looks up as her door opens and he can't help but grin. Her hair is pulled up into a messy bun and her face is bare. Lily has left her robes open reveling the standard gray skirt that grazes her knees, and read and gold vest. Her white button up shirt has the top button undone and her tie is knotted loosely. James walks over to her and pulls her into a deep kiss.

"Morning my doe." Lily grins and kisses him passionately, allowing her hands to run through his hair, making it stand on end.

"Morning my stag." James checks his hair in the mirror and groans.

"Do you know…?" Lily giggles as she puts her books in her bag.

She glances over at James and can't help but admire him. His school robs are closed but Lily can still see his crooked red and gold tie. She only shakes her head as James adjusts his wire glasses. Lily closes her bag and notices that James's bag has books sticking out at odd angles. She giggles and James raises an eyebrow.

"What is so funny?"

"How different we are. Truthfully I like your hair like that." James stares at her and tries to glare but his eyes give him away.

"After all the times I tried to flatten it, you mean to tell me that you like it as is?" Lily grins and nods as he takes her hand.

"Yes well. I was only annoyed that you kept messing it up. It was like you were showing off." James grins cheekily.

"I was. I was trying to get your attention." Lily only grins.

"Well you got it alright."

* * *

They walk into the great hall laughing, and Lily notices that the enchanted ceiling is cloudy. Her mood dampens until she realizes that James has steered her toward the Marauders. Remus and Sirius look up and grin.

"Prongs, and…" He trails off and looks at Remus. "What did we decided to call Lily?" Remus only rolls his eyes.

"I think it was Milkflower." Lily wrinkles her nose.

"Why Milkflower?" James shakes his head and looks Remus.

"Sirius came up with it." Lily snorts and James nods.

"That explains it." James pulls a plate of bacon toward him as Lily pours two cups of coffee.

Remus and Sirius watch amused as Lily fixes James coffee as he fixes her plate. Remus only grins as Lily looks up and giggles.

"That is just weird you two." James looks up as Lily spreads marmalade on his toast.

"What?" James looks down and then over at Lily.

"How did you…?" She blushes and looks down.

"I pay attention." James grins and gives her a quick peck on the cheek.

Sirius and James launch into an idea with a prank and Remus reads his Daily Profit. Lily shakes her head as she listens.

"Why don't we charm the Slytherin's robes so they are all hot pink." James shakes his head.

"Padfoot, we already did that. How about their hair?" Sirius begins to comment when Lily interrupts him.

"Already been done. How about you make it so all they can say is I love Gryffindor?" James looks at her in awe as Sirius pretends to think.

"Now then Milkflower, how would we do that?" Lily rolls her eyes.

"As many times as you guys prank? _Standard Book of Spells Grade Seven_. Last chapter." James pulls out his book and thumbs through the chapter.

"Well what do you know? It's there." Lily giggles and pulls out her wand. James eyes her warily.

"Lily, put that away…" She rolls her eyes and points to a Slytherin.

"Oh come on. I am only showing you the wand movement." James watches as she flicks her wand before swishing.

"That simple? Well then…" Sirius pulls out his wand and aims.

"Griffinous Laungo." James whispers a copying charm.

"WE LOVE GRYFFINDOR!" Lily laughs as the Slytherins cover their mouths in disgust.

Lily kisses James on the cheek as Remus looks up. He rolls his eyes, unable to show his delight. James looks at Lily and they finish eating before going to classes. Sirius bows gallantly and slings an arm over Lily's shoulders as the group walks out of the Great Hall.

* * *

I know they are somewhat out of character, but well you wouldn't act like yourself if you was in love... anywhoo you know the drill Reveiw!


	8. Chapter Eight

**_Chapter Eight: Boggarts and Corporeal Patronuses_**

**James's Point of View**

* * *

What a day! I still can't get that image of Lily naked out of my mind. She is fantastic! Right, well before I start thinking about that I should just bloody well pay attention. I feel Lily lightly squeeze my hand and I can't help but smile. She is mine! Why on earth did Padfoot name her Milkflower? I swear sometimes that he is mental that one. Moony elbows me as our DADA teacher asks me a question.

"Ten points for not paying attention. Now who can tell me the purpose of the Patronus Charm?" Not to my surprise Lily raises her hand. How does she know all of this? She even beat Moony for Merlin's sake!

"Ms. Evans." Soon to be Potter! What am I thinking? We just got together.

"The Patronus Charm is used for protection, more like a shield." Moony nods his head and I feel proud of my little doe.

"Correct. Take ten points." Lily takes a deep breath obviously not through.

"It is especially useful against a dementor, but also very difficult. The user must be able to summon up his or her happiest moment in order to summon their Patronus." How often does she read these bloody textbooks?

"Very good. Take 20 more points. Now since Ms. Evans here knows about the charm, then perhaps she should show us how to do it." Lily pales beside me and I lean over and kiss her cheek. "You'll be fine."

**Lily's Point of View**

* * *

"Very good. Take 20 more points. Now since Ms. Evans here knows about the charm, then perhaps she should show us how to do it." I feel all sense of reason go away. Why can't I just learn not to act like I know everything? I feel James's warm lips press against my cheek before he whispers to me. "You'll be fine." Like bloody hell I will!

I stand up and walk to the front of the room and that is when I notice it, the shaking trunk. A boggart perhaps, oh well. The professor looks at me and smiles bracingly.

"I am using a boggart to show how difficult this can be. Now Ms. Evans think of your happiest thought."

With that he opens that bloody trunk. I hear the Marauders gasps as James steps out of the trunk. I swallow as he falls dead. My wand is clearly shaking and I think of the moment I first met James.

"Expecto Patronum!" A small wisp of silver shoots out of my wand. I look over at James as he calls out my name, as Remus keeps him from coming to me. Now I smile. What is my happiest memory? James, holding me and calling me his doe this morning.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" An enormous silver stag erupts from my wand and charges at the boggart, even as my own knees give away.

**James's Point of View**

* * *

I feel Moony trying to hold me back as I watch myself fall down. So that is her biggest fear me dieing? I just won't let that happen. Merlin look at her wand! She is shaking! "Expecto Patronum!" The small wisp shoots out of her wand feebly, and I turn to Moony.

"Let me go." He shakes his head as I look back over to Lily.

"Lily!" Her eyes meet mine and she smiles. My sweet doe.

I watch as a drop of sweat runs down her face as she tries one more time. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" I can only stare in shock as my Animagus form erupts from her wand. I look handsome in silver. Moony lets me go and I run to Lily as the stag charges the boggart. I watch as she falls and then, thanks to my reflexes, I catch her before she hits her head.

"Professor?" He nods and with a simple swish of his wand the boggart is safely in its trunk.

"Take her to the infirmary Mr. Potter." I nod and gather up my sweet doe. Moony catches my eye and gathers up our books. I can trust him and Padfoot. Now then I take Lily to the head's room. I know he said to Madam Pomfery but that bloody witch won't let me stay with Lily. I mutter our password and walk to my room and lay Lily down on the bed. I check her over and to my relief I find that she is just unconscious. What was that spell? I will have to ask Moony. **(A/N: He is talking about reviving her.)**

Now then that's settled I find a chair and I watch my sweet doe sleeping. I lay my own head on the bed and close my eyes. I feel my breathing even out even as a hand reaches for mine. Wait that's not right. I sit up and find that Lily is waking up.

* * *

Thanks for all of the reveiews! let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter Nine

**_Chapter Nine: Relief_**

**Normal Point of View**

* * *

Lily opens her eyes to find James holding her hand tightly. She gives his hand a light squeeze and soon finds herself looking into warm hazel eyes. James smiles and gently pushes the hair back from her face.

"You ok now love?"

Lily rolls her eyes. "Love? Since when have I been love?"

James smirks now and then grins. "Since always. My doe."

Lily makes a move to sit up and impatiently pushes James away. She sits up and then smiles at his hurt expression. Lily pulls James beside her on the bed and kisses him softly.

"Better?"

"Much. So Milkflower..."

"Oh Merlin! How in the world did he come up with that?"

**James's Point of View**

* * *

I have been with my sweet Lily for three months now. Bloody hell! I forgot about Christmas! I know that damn muggle that she lives with is a nightmare. That's it! I'll ask her to come over to my house! I race off to find Evans… err Lily. I grab my invisibility cloak and the map. I only grin as I think about a few months earlier, when I was racing off to find Lily. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Well that depends on if she wants to go with me. I search for Lily's dot and I grin as Milkflower is found calmly reading in the library. I toss the cloak over my shoulders as I nudge the doors open. I make one mistake when trying to cast a charm and Madam Prince bans me. Admittedly I really shouldn't have tried to make the books rearrange themselves according to usefulness for pranks, but oh well. It was quite funny.

There she is. Writing an essay it would appear to be. Ahhh Slughorn, but that is not due until after we get back. I lightly tap her shoulder and Lily draws her wand quickly. And what do you know with a flick I am hanging upside down, barely clutching my cloak. She grins up at me and tugs off the cloak. "Really now Prongs. Sneaking in the library…"

Lily flicks her wand once more and gently guides me to the chair beside her. I put my arm around her and she smiles before throwing the cloak over my shoulders. "Shhh…"

Lily begins writing and I smile as I whisper to her. "What are you doing Christmas?"

She merely looks at me her eyes filling with tears. "Watching my sister get married, while I hide in the back."

Now, I can't have Lily crying on me. So I pull her close and wrap my cloak around her. She grabs her books and casts a shrinking charm so that they easily fit under the cloak. Her soft voice reaches my ears as we sneak past a few students studying. "Take me away."

**Normal Point of View**

* * *

James and Lily quickly run to their common room and drop off her books before going outside. Lily looks around her and darts out from under the coat. Her red hair turns white as she transforms into Milkflower. James smiles before transforming into Prongs. Milkflower paws at the ground playfully and Prongs only shakes his head. She steps toward him and he nuzzles her neck, startled that Lily transforms back and wraps her arms around his neck.

Her salty tears wet his fur as she finally allows herself to cry. Prongs stands still, occasionally nuzzling Lily as her body shakes from crying. Lily sniffles. "James?"

James transforms back and wraps his arms around her. "Alright now my doe?"

Lily only shakes her head. "Not really. Why did you come to the library?"

James smiles against her hair. "I was going to ask you to come home with me this Christmas."

Lily looks up and James wipes her cheeks. "I would love to my stag, but my sister's wedding…"

James does grins now. "Sweet naïve Lily. You are dating a marauder."

**Lily's Point of View**

* * *

James grabs my hand as we walk inside the small church. I nervously straighten my wizarding robes and James only grins. I can only imagine what is going through his head. I miss my parents; it's times like these she would have stuck up for me. James suddenly stops and smiles at everyone, who is looking at us. "Is this a good spot Milkflower?" I nod and we sit down, on the bench reserved for family and friends. James only grins as we stand and watch Petunia walk down the aisle. She looks so pretty! She reaches our bench and stops as she meets my eyes. She turns now and the music stops. "You look so…" James finishes my sentence. "… wonderful. Absolutely enchanting." That being said my darling, ok maybe no so darling, sister's face contorts with rage before walking down the aisle. I look over at James and he grins.**Normal Point of View**

* * *

James hands Lily a small box as they sit by a fire. She looks at him questioningly as she sits down her glass of butterbeer. "We already exchanged presents."

James nods as he watches the twinkling fairy lights; reflect off of Lily's hair. "I know, but I couldn't wait on this any longer."

Lily smiles and opens the box. Her eyes widen as she notices a perfect emerald surrounded by tiny diamonds. The center of the emerald has a small doe sketched under the stone. James takes Lily's hand. "Lily. You have made me the happiest man alive. Granted it took six years of pranks and finally growing up, to realize that maybe turning your hair green was not the best way to get you to notice me. Ever since I saw you as a first year, I knew that we were made for each other. I don't know if I can live without you. Each day that I can wake up and hear your sweet voice, is a blessing to me Lily. I want to wake up and hear you yelling at our kids to hurry up or they might miss the train. I want to wake up holding you close to me and knowing that you are happy and safe, but most of all I want you to be happy with me. Lily I love you with all that I am. Will you marry me?"

Lily becomes aware of the popping fire and the scents of the Christmas tree and Christina's cooking wafting through the air. Her eyes shine brightly as James slips the ring on her finger. Lily smiles and James squeezes her hand. "Yes. Of course I'll marry you James Potter!"

James pulls Lily to him and gives a soft but passionate kiss. His fingers lightly run up her back, enjoying the feeling of the cool silk of Lily's shirt. Chris Potter sticks his head in the door and smiles as he notices the glinting ring on Lily's hand. Lily softly moans into the kiss as she runs her hands through James's hair. Chris clears his throat and the couple jumps apart.

"Supper's ready."

James nods as he helps Lily to stand up. She smiles as her fingers link through his and they go to tell their good news.

* * *

A/N: Okay I know that this is moving fast. I'm sorry for it! The next chappe is the last one... I had a hard time getting through this one... anywhoo you know the drill review!


	10. Chapter Ten

**_Chapter Ten: Unforgettable_**

**Normal Point of View**

* * *

James gently ties a blindfold over Lily's eyes before wrapping his arms around her. She leans into his touch and then smiles. "Where are you taking me?"

"Shhh…" James closes his eyes and concentrates on the picture he has in his mind. Lily grimaces as she feels darkness pressing against her before breathing in salty air. James takes off her blindfold after getting them settled into a room.

Lily opens her eyes and gasps. The sunlight reflects off of brilliantly white buildings. The roofs are the same light shade as the blue sky. She smiles as she sees the contrast of the oceans and the cliffs. James puts his arms around her as he stands behind her.

He places a kiss to her temple. "Like it?"

Lily nods. "How did you know that I…?"

James smiles. "That you wanted to come to Greece?"

She nods and James smiles. "Simple. You told me at graduation."

Lily laughs now as she tugs on James hand. "That's right. Come on lets go!"

A few hours later James and Lily are dancing on the roof as the sunsets. The orange, red, yellow, and pink hues washes over the buildings making them appear to be magical. Lily lays her head against James' shoulder as he softly sings to her.

"Unforgettable, that's what you are. Unforgettable though near or far. Like a song of love that clings to me. How the thought of you does things to me. Never before has someone been more…"

James pulls her closer to him. "Unforgettable, in every way. And forever more that's how you'll stay. That's why, darling, it's incredible that someone so unforgettable. Thinks that I am unforgettable too."

With a flick of his wand, James has the music playing as he kiss Lily softly. She wraps her arms around his neck as James slides a hand up her shirt feeling her skin heat up. Lily groans softly as James pulls away before leading her back to their room to make love to her for the first time.

* * *

Sirius picks through the rubble of Lily and James home after watching Hagrid take away his godson. Remus picks up a golden music box with a picture of a pearl doe and stag. He calls Sirius over to him and hands him the box. Sirius opens the box and picks up a photo of Lily and James in Greece. Remus and Sirius feel their eyes fill up with tears as the song begins to play.

Unforgettable, that's what you are  
Unforgettable though near or far  
Like a song of love that clings to me  
How the thought of you does things to me  
Never before has someone been more

* * *

Harry picks up a music box that he found in Sirius possessions. He opens the box and picks up the picture that falls out. His mom and dad are looking at each other as they dance on a roof at sunset. Harry smiles as he sees the love they have for each other. The music box starts playing and Harry reaches over to Hermione and pulls his wife close as they dance to the song.

Unforgettable, that's what you are  
Unforgettable though near or far  
Like a song of love that clings to me  
How the thought of you does things to me  
Never before has someone been more

Unforgettable in every way  
And forever more, that's how you'll stay  
That's why, darling, it's incredible  
That someone so unforgettable  
Thinks that I am unforgettable too

Unforgettable in every way  
And forever more, that's how you'll stay  
That's why, darling, it's incredible  
That someone so unforgettable  
Thinks that I am unforgettable too

* * *

A/N: I don't own this song ok. Nat Kind Cole does. I am sorry that I had to end it right here. I am about to start school andI am taking care of my grandmother. So I'm sorry. The death thing is really hard for me to wright at the moment. I hope that you like this story! Thank you for hanging in there with me.

Ashley


End file.
